Sorting:Dionisia Ayr
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Dionisia's mother didn't like being told what to do. Dionisia's grandmother liked telling people what to do. Do you see what I'm getting at here? Naturally, her grandmother, Glenna, was drawn to the art of matchmaking. That started with her love of wandmaking, which had been passed down from generation to generation. Glenna, after years of the craft, soon began to see similarities between matching the correct wand with the correct wizard - and the correct husband with the correct wife. Not to mention, Glenna loved the sense of power it gave her. Coincidentally, it was also Dionisia's mother's nature to repel others wishes for sport, so Beitris ran off with someone, anyone, her mother wouldn't try to betroth her to. Shortly thereafter, Beitris returned home, pregnant. Dionisia would be born - and her mother would pass away during childbirth. Dionisia doesn't know who her father is, nor does she really care. She does, however, occasionally mourn the loss of the kind of mother she could have had. But she's fine - at least she isn't an orphan, lost, out on the streets; Her grandmother would never let that happen to her. Glenna's learned her lesson with her first daughter, so she daren't dream of planning out Dionisia's marriage - though the challenge is tempting for her to take on. Instead, she instilled the same love for problem solving and matchmaking into Dionisia. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Dionisia is a wonderful little hypocrite, and she's fine with admitting that; Authority is to be reckoned with - unless it is her authority. Daresay if you do reckon with her, she will not let it go easily, and will always find a way to repay you in just. She's a touch conceited, but she is a lady, the perfect example of sophistication, so while she will remind you of that, it will be subtly. If you can look past this, you will see potential, and you might even find a fair ally. Much like her grandmother, people fascinate her. She doesn't have a strong desire to be apart of the masses of humanity - much rather, she wants to observe. It's not uncommon for her to lie simply to get a reaction, or to cause a little bit of mayhem. After all, that is what she lives for. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. I have three other characters 13. What time zone are you? EST Category:Sorted